


Cuddles

by Pandora_de_Romanus



Series: Ship-tober 2018 [1]
Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-06
Updated: 2018-10-06
Packaged: 2019-07-27 06:17:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16213205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pandora_de_Romanus/pseuds/Pandora_de_Romanus
Summary: This is Day 01 of Ship-toberAll are short stories.





	Cuddles

I remember with clarity the first time we just huddled together. It was just after Carrock and Thorin and I… We were at peace for the first time in the whole of Journey. His eyes held only respect and gratefulness. There was even humor in his smile and in his words. Beorn’s lands were plentiful and his gardens could make any hobbit jealous. The smell of spring permeated the very air around us and for those short days, we felt safe and comfortable and found in each other trust and care. So much so, we would fall asleep beside each other in Beorn’s barn. We would lay, face to face, talking and sharing like never before. We would succumb to sleep and awake… to the feeling of each other’s heat. In each other’s arms, drunk in the smell of happiness and safety. Thorin was my safety then. He was all I ever wanted. All I needed. I keep remembering it and, in vain, wishing… in the silence of my heart where the only audience to my silly dreams is Yavanna… that I could have stopped time. There... In those blissful days when we cuddled in the warmth of love. Where titles, war and suffering had no place.


End file.
